My Lie
by MitsukiNyan
Summary: AU. Nanoha and Fate met online and eventually fell in love with each other. It should have been a happy ending but a single lie might just ruin their relationship
1. I love you but

**~xX*Xx~**

Chapter 1

"I love you but..."

 **~Xx*xX~**

Lunch break.

A time when one should relax and eat a meal so one would last for the rest of the day. Something that one normally have once the clock strike 12 but for Nanoha, lunch break could only be enjoyed at exactly 3 p.m.

Nanoha sighed tiredly as she walked slightly behind her two friends. She watched them talk animatedly and occasionally glance back at her to include her into the conversation. Nanoha felt bad but she only gave them curt reply because right now, she wasn't really in a mood to chat. After spending such a long time of sitting inside of different classrooms, listening to different teachers and using her exhausted brain, anyone won't feel like talking at all... or at least that was what she kept telling herself when she acted this way towards her friends. It was really a mood swings that she can't get rid off every time these days of the week comes. But deep down, Nanoha hope that her friends would understand her current mood and by the cheerful smiles they gave her, Nanoha knew that she was lucky to have such great friends.

After a short while of walking, the three friends were already near their favorite eatery right next to their university. Somehow, as Nanoha saw the small eatery at the distance, Nanoha can feel tears stinging her eyes and of course her painfully empty stomach growl at the sight. Right now, Nanoha didn't care anymore if her rational mind keep telling her how silly it is to look forward that much to eat something because at this point, she could only listen to what her stomach says. Just thinking about ordering her favorite dish made her mouth watered and with a burst of energy she didn't thought she still have, Nanoha widen her strides and drag her friends so that the chef could finally get their order and cook their food.

Nanoha can't help but think back to the time before she chose the subjects for the 3rd semester and wonder what made her decide to pick a very hectic schedule that made her suffer today. Once again, she could only curse inwardly when her brain gave her the usual answer. From 7 in the morning up to this time, she had gone through her routine once again of switching classes to attend to her different subjects or what they called "courses" without a single break in between. Nanoha had to admit, it was really hard to follow this kind of schedule that would repeat 3 times a week but to Nanoha's defense, she needed to squeeze a lot of courses to make sure to graduate next year. The last year that she was supposed to spend at this university.

Nanoha only made it through more than half her schedule for the day and she already feel so tired and hungry that when the time comes that she could finally sit and eat her freshly cook chicken teriyaki, no one could blame her if she scarfed it down like a person who didn't had a good meal for days.

"Woah! Nanoha, slow down. No one will steal your food from you" Hayate exclaimed, looking quite horrified. She could already guess that Nanoha would surely choke on her food any seconds now and sure enough, after her friend shove another spoonful into her mouth, Nanoha suddenly coughed violently.

Hayate hurriedly pat her back while Suzuka quickly hand over her glass of water when Nanoha blindly reach out for it.

After she emptied her glass of water, Nanoha breathe a sigh of relief then laughed awkwardly when some customers glance weirdly at her. She thanked her friends then scoop her food once again but slower this time.

Hayate huffed indignantly as she shifted her gaze at the girl sitting right next to her. "Is something wrong, Nanoha?"

Nanoha raised an eyebrow before she put her spoon down and look at her friend straight into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Hayate eyed her suspiciously. It was only for a moment but she definitely saw her friend flinch at her question. "You are definitely hiding something from me. I know you. You never eat like that before"

"Don't be such a worrywart, Hayate. The food was just so delicious!" Nanoha smiled brightly and gave two thumbs up to the chef when she saw him glance her way. The chef smiled before he went back to preparing foods again.

"Then tell me, why are you averting your gaze now?" Hayate slightly raise her voice when her friend went back to eat her food. Angry that Nanoha was ignoring her.

Nanoha rolled her eyes and let out a breath in exasperation. "Can you blame me? You're staring at me way too long. It's creeping me out"

Hayate frowned and heavily put her hand on Nanoha's shoulder, forcing her to look straight at her friend's amuse blue eyes. Nanoha inwardly groaned. "I've known you since we're still in diapers, Nanoha. You always can't stand the way I stare at you when you lie to me!"

Nanoha gave her friend an incredulous look. "What are you talking about? We only known each other since 3rd grade and it's you that can't look into my eyes when you lie"

Hayate innocently tilted her head to the side before she blinked twice. "Eh, really?"

Nanoha heard something snap inside her and she was about to punish her friend for making fun of her when Suzuka cleared her throat.

"Girls. As funny at it is to watch you, you two are actually attracting unwanted attentions" Suzuka motion to the other customers of the eatery. Some was mumbling to themselves then glance at them every few seconds while others looked like they are about ready to complain and scold them on the ruckus they made.

Nanoha and Hayate could only gulp nervously and tried to sink further into their seat in embarrassment.

"So, are you bothered about something Nanoha-chan?" Nanoha swiftly glance at her friend and could only gape at her like a fish out of water. She didn't expect that Suzuka would ask the same question.

Suzuka gently hold Nanoha's hand, eyes filled with worry. "Nanoha-chan, we are your friends. You know that you can always tell us anything, right?"

Nanoha bit her lower lip. If there was someone she can't say no to it was Suzuka. Her friend has a way with words and Nanoha would always find herself giving in. She tried her best to keep her mouth shut but Suzuka's pleading gaze made it hard for her so eventually she sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine! I will tell you... I guess it's time I ask for some advice anyway" Nanoha mumbled the last part and let some insecurities she was holding in finally show on her face.

Suzuka happily clasped her hand together. Her eyes twinkled with glee as she glanced at Hayate over Nanoha's shoulder. "Great! You heard it right Hayate-chan?"

Hayate groaned and slump her back at her seat. "I know. Don't worry, I'll buy it!"

"What are you two-" Nanoha paused and glance at Hayate then at Suzuka then back at Hayate. Her eyes went wide in realization. "You two are betting about **me**? Ugh, I can't believe you guys!" Nanoha pouted as she crossed her arms together.

Suzuka wince and felt guilty when Nanoha look quite angry. "I'm sorry Nanoha-chan. It was my idea. We've notice that you are feeling down for a week or so now and we figured that it might be a serious problem so we decided to confront you this way, hoping that it might lighten your mood when you finally talk it out with us."

"For a week now?" Nanoha echoed dumbly. She thought she did a good job hiding her negative emotions lately but since her friends notice it, only one thing came to mind: Was she that easy to read?

"You probably thought you are acting normal but lately you have been sighing wistfully and I guess what really gave you away is that you refuse to use your phone in front of us for more than a week now even though we are on break" Hayate held up her hand when Nanoha was about to protest. "Yeah, yeah. I know that you will say that you still answer some calls and text in front of us but what I'm talking about is your current _obsession_ " Nanoha's heart thump when Hayate purposely use that word. It's the word she usually used when she tried to tease her when she used their break to talk to a certain someone instead of spending time with her friends.

Someone that she met online.

Someone that become important to her.

An unpleasant feeling filled her stomach and Nanoha unconsciously shifted her gaze at her bag where she put her phone. As she struggled to control the sudden urge to go check her phone for messages, Nanoha wondered if that person was worried that she suddenly stops messaging or if that person is still waiting for an answer.

"Oy, Nanoha. Snap out of it!" Hayate wave her hand in front of her face.

"S-sorry"

Suzuka lean closer to Nanoha and with a soft voice she asked, "Are you having a lovers quarrel with Fate-chan?"

Nanoha found herself coughing at the unexpected question. She grabbed Hayate's wintermelon shake and blatantly ignore her shout of complain and immediately take huge gulps but she soon put the cup back on the table when a surge of brain freeze assaulted her head as a result of carelessly drinking it that fast.

Hayate didn't restrain herself from laughing out loud at her friend's predicament. She even stuck out her tongue and said "Serves you right" when Nanoha glared daggers at her.

Once the pain finally subsides, Nanoha look at Suzuka with a blush on her face. "Fate-chan and I aren't like that… we are just friends" she admitted with a disappointed frown dawning on her face.

"Still?" Hayate snorted. "I'm surprise. You guys been exchanging sweet messages to each other for months now that you make it look as if Suzuka and I are just friends"

Nanoha timidly watched Suzuka nodded in agreement before she stared at her half eaten food. She's never been in a relationship before so she never considered that she was acting sweet with Fate. She always thought that their conversation was a pretty normal casual talk with just the occasional teasing here and there but now that she thinks about it, Isn't their teasing kind of playful for friends that its almost…flirty? "Omg! I never thought about it that way before" Nanoha sighed. "But it doesn't matter anymore because we kind of stop talking to each other"

Suzuka lightly pat Nanoha's shoulder "What did you guys fight about?"

"Well…" Nanoha bit her lower lip, contemplating where she should start explaining.

Hayate quietly glance at Nanoha's troubled face before she shifted her gaze at the nearby table, she could clearly see that the two guys sitting there was eavesdropping on their conversation. "This sound serious" Hayate said, her voice void of her usual playful tone. "We shouldn't talk about it here. Let's finish our food and talk about it later at the usual place" Hayate finish and gave a quick cold glare at the two guys who nervously shuffled in their seats.

Nanoha and Suzuka quizzically stared at Hayate before they look at each other and went back to eating their own food. Hayate rarely act serious but when she does they never dare question it.

(= v = )

After eating, they immediately went back to the university to their usual place at the left corner of their 4th floor hallway. A lone two-seater sofa was put there for the students to use and the trio have long since taken this corner as their very own hangout place… well, at least when there was no one there to occupy the space before them. Hayate hurriedly approach the sofa and ungracefully plop down on it like she usually does.

"Finally, a place we could relax" Hayate yawned as she leaned back at the two-seater sofa. "This makes me feel sleepy" she mumbled as a strong gust of wind fluttered through the open window right behind the sofa. The wind felt so nice that it made it hard for her to keep her eyes open.

Suzuka stood right in front of her and pinch Hayate's nose. "Don't you dare sleep or we won't wake you up when it's time for the next class" Hayate flash a pleading eyes at Suzuka but the girl's brows just shot up and gave her a lopsided smile.

Nanoha plop down right next to Hayate and half-heartedly apologize when she _accidentally_ sat on her friend's hand. "Stop acting cute Hayate because it won't work. It so hard to wake you up once you fallen asleep that even if the fire alarm went off you most likely still sleep here like a baby"

Hayate squinted her eyes as she playfully sling her arm over Nanoha's shoulder. The brunette haired girl can't help but laugh when Hayate put her in a loose headlock. "I bet you want to sleep too. You're very welcome to join me my idiot friend"

Nanoha wiggle her way out of Hayate's arm before she shoved her arm back to her side. "No, thank you. The last time I agree with you my class schedule became a mess and now I need to go through a hectic schedule just so I could graduate on time"

Hayate grinned. "But following the curriculum schedule is so boring. Come on, it's not like I only mess up. You have to agree that I chose the best electives and even avoided the _worst_ teachers for each subjects so far"

"Oh. If I recall correctly _that's_ the only thing you did right" Suzuka said in her most serious tone.

Hayate harrumph and lift her chin indignantly while she mumbled to herself that no one appreciates the way she tried to make up to her mistake.

Suzuka and Nanoha look at each other and giggled.

"We are just kidding, sweetie. Stop pouting" Suzuka kiss Hayate's cheek hoping it would remove the pout on her lips.

"How about you give me a proper kiss and I might just stop pouting?" Hayate ask shamelessly as she hold Suzuka's hand and run her thumb over her knuckles.

"Ugh, go flirt somewhere else you two" Nanoha rolled her eyes when she noticed the weird atmosphere between the couple.

Hayate laughed behind her hand. "Oops. I forgot that we have someone here that could only handle PG-13. Why don't you just close your eyes for a few seconds? It would be over before you know it"

"Hilarious" Nanoha deadpanned.

Suzuka shot Hayate a disapproving look and lightly hit her shoulder. "Stop teasing her Hayate-chan besides we need to talk about Nanoha-chan's problem remember?"

Nanoha visibly paled and Hayate can't stop grinning from ear to ear that Nanoha look like she wanted to run away now that the conversation focus on her.

"Oh, I'm glad you remind me. I didn't notice that Nanoha is so eager to tell us her love troubles. Sorry for making you wait" Hayate tease once again as she winked and nudged the brunette haired girl's shoulder.

Suzuka sighed, already giving up about reprimanding her girlfriend. She walked to the other corner of the sofa and apologize for her girlfriend's behavior before she finally took her seat.

The three friends tried to squeeze themselves into the small sofa. Though they usually did this, Nanoha felt so suffocated sitting here between her friends. Somehow, she was having second thoughts about opening up to her friends even though she knew that there was no escaping this situation.

"So what did you guys fight about?" Hayate gasped. "Don't tell me... did she finally show you how she looks like? Wait, Now that I think about it, you always talk about her but you never show us what she look like. Is she ugly? Is that why you stop talking to her?!"

"What are you talking about? Fate-chan is the most beautiful girl I ever...saw. What's with your face?" Nanoha suspiciously squinted her eyes as she stared at Hayate's Cheshire like smile.

"You make it sound like she is as beautiful as a goddess but you know, I can't believe it until I see some proof~" Hayate said in her most irritating cutesy voice. A tone she usually use to force Nanoha to give her what she wanted.

Nanoha rolled her eyes and quickly open her bag to get her phone. After some time of searching, she gave her phone to her friend. Hayate stared at the phone's screen and her jaw immediately dropped. "Is this Fate-chan?! What the heck she's like a model! Wow, her burgundy eyes looks perfect for her blonde hair and that body-"

Nanoha groaned and forcefully grab her phone back from Hayate's hand. "Are you crazy?! It's her hair that compliments her eyes! Not the other way around"

"Yeesh, calm down it's the same thing! The point here is as much as I hate to admit it, this American girl looks perfect!" Hayate's expression immediately turn glum as she pat Nanoha's shoulder. "Nanoha… you should have told me sooner"

Nanoha eyed her skeptically when Hayate gave her a pitying look. "If you're having troubles on capturing this girl's heart you should have told me sooner! I could give you some tips-"

Nanoha sighed exasperatedly and turned to Suzuka for help. "Ugh, that's not it. Suzuka-chan, a little help please?"

"Hayate-chan, no cuddle time if you don't stop~" Suzuka said cheerfully.

Nanoha's eyebrow raised in interest when Hayate shuddered and immediately clamp her mouth shut.

She never saw her friend listen to any command before that she couldn't help but tease her a little bit. "Whipped"

Hayate gritted her teeth, about to shout a retort but with just one glance at Suzuka's stern gaze, Hayate could only grumbled on how unfair it was for her and held up her hand in mock surrender. "Alright, I'll stop. So what exactly did you guys fight about?"

Nanoha fidgeted with her hands, hoping that this action might ease the tension she felt about opening up to her friends. She stayed like that for a minute or so but when Hayate nudge her arm, she finally accepted that it would never help stop her friends' curious gaze. "You guys know that she writes fiction stories, right?" Nanoha asked in a nervous voice as she glanced back and forth between her friends.

Suzuka tapped her chin thoughtfully. "If I remember correctly, you two became fast friends after commenting on one of her stories"

Nanoha immediately blush when she remembered that certain story. Words can't express how embarrass Nanoha was when her friends tried to read the story as well. She was so busy bragging about how Fate could write amazing stories that she forgot that the specific story she shown them have sexual content. Nanoha couldn't properly look into their eyes for days even though Suzuka keep saying that it was alright but at the back of her mind, she blamed Hayate for laughing at her for days and making her feel worst about it. Yup, she definitely blame her annoying friend.

"Oh you mean Nanoha's favorite story right?" Hayate smirk wickedly when Nanoha shot her a sidelong glare. "I still can't believe that a shy girl like her that still feel nervous to video call with her online crush and can only handle voice call could actually read M rated stories-"

"I-it's talking to Fate-chan face to face. Of course I would feel nervous!" Nanoha answered with a warning tone. She tried her best to restrain herself from shouting and strangling her friend since she knew that it would only attract guards or teachers' attentions. "Anyway! All I'm saying is the problem started when she tried to put up a new chapter for her latest popular story" Nanoha felt her face heat up in anticipation of the next part she would revealed. "We kind of tease each other on who exactly is the person we like and we both tried to evade a clear answer so Fate-chan challenge me to do a bet game to force one another to give a proper answer"

Hayate chuckled. "Sounds fun! This Fate is really an interesting person. So what is it about?"

Nanoha frowned as she tried to remember the exact deal they made. "Fate-chan said "If I got a 50 reviews before the day ends then you have to tell me who is the person you like""

"Oh, Fate-san is quite clever when it comes to getting what she wants" Suzuka commented.

"More like she is a cheeky girl for using a game to get an answer" Hayate turn her gaze back to her troubled friend. "What is your own conditions Nanoha? You didn't make a lame one and lose right?"

"You know how much I hated losing to a challenge so I considered how popular her story was and said that if she gets more than 100 then she will be the one that will tell me the truth"

"Interesting. Who won then?" Suzuka asked, eager to hear the result.

"We both lost" Nanoha laughed awkwardly when her friends furrowed their brows. "By midnight, Fate got a total of 48 reviews so technically nobody won but Fate-chan said that it's her lost so she told me the truth"

Nanoha gulped nervously as her two friends' lean closer to her as if doing so would made it easier to hear the next part of the story. "Fate-chan said that she has a huge crush on someone living on the other side of the world. Someone that she met online. Someone that's reading her message now"

Hayate gasped. "Oh my gosh! She likes you too! If you didn't get that then you must be brain dead Nanoha"

Nanoha pouted at the accusation. "Of course I get it and since she made it clear, I decided it's only fair that I reveal my feelings too"

"So does that mean your dating now?" Suzuka asked skeptically. She knew that if they were already dating then it should be something to be happy about but with Nanoha's sad and almost guilty expression, she knew that they didn't became an official couple.

"No" Nanoha said in a quiet voice after a while. Suzuka worriedly look at her friend before she glanced at Hayate as if sending her a mental message. Hayate had a grim expression on her face but she just shook her head.

"Hayate, if Suzuka-chan didn't stay here and follow her mother's order to study abroad, would you still have confessed your feelings?"

Suzuka's eyes widen. "Nanoha-cha-"

"Of course I will. But I would not be satisfied with a long distance relationship. I would do anything so that I could be with her" Hayate answered without any hesitation.

"I see. You two said the same thing… about doing anything just so she could be with me" Nanoha bit her lower lip. She didn't want to doubt anything Fate said. She wanted to believe all her promises, all the things she wanted to do together but… "Honestly, I'm scared that a long distance relationship won't work out. I could probably handle it if she was living somewhere in Japan but she lives on the other side of the world! Also, she is two years older than me and she have work and family over there. I don't want to take away her time from them-"

"Enough with the excuses and look at me" Hayate stood in front of her friend and waited for Nanoha to stare into her eyes. Nanoha contemplated for a while before she hesitantly met Hayate's gaze. Anxious slate blue eyes met intense deep blue eyes. "I just want to confirm one thing. Do you love her, Nanoha?"

"I…" Nanoha closed her eyes. She tried to forget all her anxieties and fears and just focus on one thing.

Nanoha tried to envision a moment together just like how Fate did it and Nanoha found herself wanting to make it happen. An intense feeling of wanting to physically hear her voice, to see her smile and to feel her warmth filled her chest. Now that everything seems so simple in her mind Nanoha ask herself once again. Despite the complication that might arise when dating someone living so far away, is it worth it to start a relationship with Fate-chan?

"I love her" Nanoha answered with a clear conviction. Even if she doubted her feelings before, now, everything was so clear that she felt stupid worrying about it. Her heart skip a beat, happy that she could finally admit it without hesitation.

Hayate kept her unwavering gaze on Nanoha before she finally sighed in relief and pat Nanoha's head as if she was a kid that needed to be praise for doing something good. "That's the only thing that matter. Trust me, everything else will fall into place"

Nanoha's eyes widen and it took her a moment before she realized that Hayate ruined her hair and immediately slap her friend's hand away. Hayate chuckled then slowly step back. "Now that is over, I'll just go get some water" Hayate turned around and stode off. "Having a serious conversation is so stressful"

"What was that about?" Nanoha shifted her gaze at Suzuka when Hayate turn to the next corner.

"Well, Hayate is not good with giving advice but she is definitely good at listening on someone else problem" Suzuka smiled brightly when Nanoha snorted.

"I wasn't expecting anything from her anyway… but don't tell her that what she said help me or I won't hear the end of it" Nanoha winked.

Suzuka chuckled and playfully cross her heart. "No worries. Your secret is safe with me"

Suzuka smiled brightly as her friend laughed at her silly antics. She waited for her to calm down before she voiced out her concern regarding their topic earlier. "Nanoha-chan, now that you're sure of how you feel, are you going to talk to Fate-chan today?"

Suzuka frowned when Nanoha's smile slowly vanished and settled for biting her lower lip, something she unconsciously do when she was uncertain of something. "I don't know. The last time we talk was weeks ago..."

Suzuka furrowed her brows in disappointment at her friend's attitude. "The more reason you should talk now. It won't do you any good if you keep this up"

"I know but just like I said the last time we talked, we confess our feelings for each other but I still didn't give an answer when she asked me to be her girlfriend"

Suzuka groaned. She can feel a headache coming on. "Is that why you said that you guys are not a couple yet?"

Nanoha could only cover her face in shame before she gave her friend a stiff nod.

"Then why don't you call her later and tell her your answer? I'm sure it would make her happy to actually hear it instead of just read it like you guys usually do" Suzuka suggested.

"Yeah, I kind of thought of that option too but I want to see her reaction in person when I said it" Nanoha laughed awkwardly "Crazy idea right? I mean, she can't possibly fly here just to hear my answe-"

"That's a great idea! If she is serious about you then I don't see why not. You should definitely ask... no, make her to come here! This will be a test of love that she must overcome if she really loves you! I'm sure it would be a beautiful first meeting" Suzuka's eyes sparkled, lost in her own imagination.

Nanoha tried to put a stop on her friend's nonsense but Suzuka was so adamant with the idea that she didn't stop pestering Nanoha until she finally gave in and message Fate.

Hayate suddenly showed up and rushed towards them, her face looked quiet paled. "Guys! It's already 5:30 we are so late in Vita's class!"

The two immediately stood and dash off for the next class. The three blamed each other for not checking the time and the worst part was the next class was being held on the other building. Definitely late.

(=ω= )

After a long day at school Nanoha was finally at home.

"Mom, I'm home" Nanoha announce in her strained voice as she dragged her feet inside.

Momoka soon approached her daughter at the front door. Her eyes were filled with glee as she watched her daughter struggle to remove her shoes. "Welcome home, sweetie. How was school?"

Nanoha bent down to put her shoes into the shoe rack before she heaved a breath and gave her mom a huge grin. "It was hell, mom"

Momoko chuckled softly at Nanoha's usual response. "Well, good thing I made your favorite food tonight. I'm sure it would make you feel better"

"Curry?! I love you, mom!" Nanoha squealed in delight as she hugged her mom tightly.

Momoko return her embrace and kiss her forehead. "I love you too. Now, go and change your clothes while I'll set up the table"

Nanoha gave her mother one last hug before she stormed off towards her bedroom at the second floor. Momoko can't help but smirk at how easy it is to change her child's mood.

After eating dinner Nanoha took a quick shower then stood at the foot of her bed and let her body fall on soft mattress, not caring that her hair was still wet. She was so tired that she was going in and out of consciousness. After a few unsuccessful attempt to fight off sleep, she finally closed her heavy eye lids and succumb to her body's plead to sleep. Unfortunately for her, she was jerked awake when her phone decided to choose that moment to ring.

Nanoha groaned and blindly reach for phone. Once the phone was finally in her grasped, she slowly sat before she check on who was this person that dared to come between her and her beauty sleep. Nanoha blanched, any sign of the sleepy haze she felt earlier immediately vanish as she stared at the unknown number. Nanoha would have wondered on who it was if it was a local number but the numbers that flash on her screen are international numbers and only one person would call her from overseas. Nanoha took a deep breath before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

(*ω* )

Nanoha loudly stomp down the stairs as she fixed her jacket that she hurriedly put on. "Mom! Sorry but I need to go out"

"Alright. Let me know if you're going to stay over at Hayate's place, okay?" Momoko shouted over the sound coming from the television before she took a sip of her green tea, her eyes never stray her gaze from the T.V. show.

Nanoha stood at the back of their sofa and glance down in wonder at her mother. "How did you know I will go there?"

"You're my child, Nanoha. Of course I would know besides…" Momoko looked up over her shoulder. "There is only one place you would go when you look flustered like you do now"

Nanoha smiled sheepishly. The idea that her mom probably felt lonely for not confiding in her probably plague her mind. "Nanoha… You'll get wrinkles if keep that expression on your face"

Nanoha snapped out of her stupor and focus on the amused glance her mother gave her. "Nanoha, don't worry. I understand that kids these days usually confined to their friends when they have problems but make sure to tell me once everything is finally sorted out, okay?"

Nanoha laughed and kiss her mom on the cheek. "I will. Thanks, mom"

Nanoha bid her mother one last goodbye before she made her way out of the house and into the cold night.

(* x * )

"Good evening Nanoha-san. What brings you here today?" Shamal asked as she watch Nanoha hunch down and tried to catch her breath.

Nanoha gasped and wipe the sweat off her forehead before she slowly straighten her posture. "H-Hello Shamal-san. Is it okay if I talk to Hayate?"

"Of course… but she kind of ask me not to disturb her. She is in movie mood tonight and want to watch a new horror movie in peace" Shamal sighed as she shook her head.

Nanoha gaped. "Again? Why can't she just accept that she can't handle scary movies?"

Shamal shrugged. "You know that girl has her quirks. She loves horror movies even though she ends up scaring herself too much that she couldn't sleep right after. Anyway, I'll bring you guys some snacks later" Shamal smiled and push Nanoha towards the stairs. "Go and give her a good scare. You would definitely love her reaction"

Nanoha and Shamal share a high five before the brunette girl proceeded to went up the stairs as she plan out in her head on how to make her presence known.

( * v * )

Nanoha tiptoed once she was near at Hayate's room and she slowly open the door to peek inside. The room was pitch back and Hayate was there on her bed at the far corner of the room. She was stuffing her mouth with popcorn while her eyes were glued on her laptop screen, oblivious to the intruder that was creeping towards her. Nanoha smiled wickedly and glance at the laptop screen as she waited for a perfect moment. Luckily, the movie was now on a scary scene based on the chilling background music. Once the ghost pop out and the character was about to scream, Nanoha scream bloody murder right on Hayate's left ear.

Hayate was so surprise that she swallowed her own scream and instinctively move away from whatever cause the ringing in her ear. Unfortunately, the bed was not that big and Hayate fell down and hit her head on the floor and to make matters worse, pieces of popcorn followed suit covering the poor girl's face.

While Hayate was still groaning in pain on the floor, Nanoha open the light before bending down next to her friend and gave her a huge toothy smile. "Good evening, Hayate"

Hayate spare her a quick indifferent glance before sighing tiredly. "Nanoha, as much as I want to strangle your neck right now… will you help me get up?"

After Nanoha had her fun, she spent the next minutes cleaning up the popcorn on the floor as punishment for what she did. Shamal eventually brought two slice of egg pie with two glass of juice to the room and made sure to playfully touch the bump on Hayate's head before she finally left the two alone.

Hayate put the tray down on her coffee table and irritably serve her friend her share of food. Nanoha chuckled nervously. "Come on, Hayate. Don't be mad. I already said sorry didn't I?"

"That's the first time you said sorry-ugh! Whatever!" Hayate pointed an accusing finger at Nanoha. "Your reason for coming here better be good or I'll take your precious teddy bear away from you"

A red tint immediately filled Nanoha's cheeks when the stuff toy she receive on her birthday was mentioned. "T-that's unfair. Little Fate-chan has nothing to do with this!"

"You know, I really didn't get why you are very fond of naming your stuff toys since we were kids but now I know that only one bear is precious to you and to think that you actually name it after your crush?... So cute!" Hayate teased.

"Shut up!"

"So, what's the problem now? I'm happy that you're getting used to opening your feelings but I didn't say that you could abuse my offer Nanoha" Hayate smirked before she cut a piece of her pie and ate it.

Nanoha rolled her eyes. She was already tired of arguing back and just want to get on to her point. "Actually, my problem involves you that is why I'm here"

"And how exactly am I involve?" Hayate raised an eyebrow, Nanoha finally got her full attention.

Nanoha nervously rubbed the back of her neck and avoided her gaze. "You see, after the talk earlier I realized that I wanted to tell Fate-chan my answer in person. So, I sent her a mail earlier about it and after dinner, she called me and told me that she will be here this coming Friday"

"That fast? Wow, she must be really serious about you. That's great, Nanoha! So why do you look so worried?" Hayate tilted her head in confusion. She can tell that something was not right here.

"Earlier, I told you guys about my worries, right? But I didn't actually told you the main reason why I'm hesitating to start a relationship with Fate-chan" Nanoha admitted dejectedly as she shakily run her hand through her hair.

"What do you mean?" Hayate whispered softly and lean closer. Somehow, as she looked at Nanoha she can't help but get nervous herself.

Nanoha bit her lower lip. "I- during the first few days after we met online, she sent a photo of herself so that I would know what she would look like and ask me to do the same… I hesitated to send her my picture back then because I wasn't sure if I could trust her. I mean, there are a bunch of bad people that you could met online right? Mom always warn me about talking to strangers online and-"

"What?! Stop stalling already!" Hayate snapped in frustration as she held Nanoha's shoulder tightly.

"I send her a picture of you!" Nanoha blurted out with her eyes tightly close.

The two fell silent before Hayate's eyes went wide in shock.

"You WHAT?!"

* * *

AN: Hello! December start today and here is an early Christmas present for you guys ( ・ω・)b I just thought what if you met someone online and send a picture of someone else? then BAM before I knew it the first chapter is finally complete XD. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This will only have 3 chapters and don't worry the next chapter will come before christmas or on christmas i think;; Oh and I would eventually update precious days with you after this story is finish since I'm already working on the 3rd and last chapter and I would like to focus on it before I work on a different story.

This story is dedicated to someone special. That person may or may not read this story but since that person tried to create a story just for me then I will also do the same for that person and try to bridge the distance of our hearts with this story! ... lol so cheesy XD

Please review guys! I would like to hear on what you think about this. Till next time bye~

MitsukiNyan (^・ω・^)


	2. Nanoha

**~xX*Xx~**

Chapter 2

"Nanoha"

 **~Xx*xX~**

It was another peaceful and sunny morning at Uminary University.

Students filled every classroom and diligently write on her notebooks while listening to their teacher's lecture.

And just like everyone else, it was another day full of lectures for Nanoha, Suzuka and Hayate.

Yes, this was definitely an ordinary da-

"For the last time, my answer is still no!"

Every student inside one specific classroom glanced at the person that suddenly scream in the middle of a class. All eyes look on in amazement on the brave soul that dared to disturb the class of their terrifying professor. Hayate stood there, eyes dilated in fear at her stupid mistake. It was already bad that she unknowingly fallen asleep and now she interrupted her class? Hayate cursed her rare reaction of yelling when something rudely woke her up. She glared at the culprit that sat beside her – Nanoha was wearing a guilty expression and had her hands clasped together in an apologetic manner as she whispered a quick: _I'm sorry but Vita-chan was glaring at you for a while now._

At that moment, Hayate knew that she was officially in trouble. She just wanted to dig a hole and disappear at everyone's sight but she knew that there was no escaping this situation she had put herself into especially in the presence of their infamous professor.

There was a reason why every student made sure that they are on their best behavior when they ended up in professor Vita's class because she was known to be merciless to any student that became part of her _shit list_. She never physically hurt any student but she made sure to make such students work their ass off just to get a passing grade from her. Because of her behavior, it was no wonder that students call her a "little devil" behind her back.

Vita loudly close the book she was holding and made her way towards her student. Hayate instinctively stood straight once Vita stood right next to her, her scrutinizing gaze bore into her frightened student. "Yagami. First, you fell asleep in my class and now you interrupt my lecture. I suppose you have a _good_ explanation for this?"

"I…" Hayate hurriedly thought of a good excuse but for all the time to blank out her mind chose this time to fail her. Hayate cursed herself and didn't dare to look down knowing how much their teacher hated being reminded of her height.

Vita tap her foot repeatedly, indicating that her tolerance was already reaching its limits. With nothing to answer, Hayate squeeze her eyes shut from the oncoming scolding but luck must be on her side when a professor entered the room and told their professor that it's their time to use this room now.

Vita sighed and asked the professor to give her a moment to properly end her class. "Okay, class dismiss. Everyone, make sure to read chapter 7. We will have a grading recitation next week and if anyone could not give me a right answer… They will find themselves working on an extra homework" Everyone groaned and hurriedly leave the room. Hayate sighed in relief when Vita seems to forget about her and went back to her desk to stack up her things. She thought that she was finally off the hook but when the trio was near the door their professor called Hayate's name. "Yagami. See me at the teacher's lounge later"

(+ o + )

Suzuka and Nanoha let the time pass by talking outside the teachers lounge while they wait for Hayate. Eventually, Hayate step out of the room, excuse herself then tiredly close the door.

Her two friends cheerfully tried to get her attention but they soon notice the gloomy aura emanating from her and decided to cautiously approach her.

"How was it?" Nanoha asked unsure as she eyed the tired form of her friend.

"She…She gave me extra assignments and… did I mention that she gave me extra assignments?" Hayate said as she tightly gripped Nanoha's shoulder in panic.

"Yikes! snap out of it. You repeated yourself!" Nanoha exclaimed as she harshly shook Hayate back and forth in return. "Don't worry, I'll help you. It's the least I could do since it's partly my fault that you're in trouble"

"Really?! Thank- ouch!" Hayate yelp in pain when Suzuka flick her girlfriend on the forehead before she shook her head in disappointment.

"Shame on you Hayate-chan. You should fix the problem you made yourself!" Suzuka said in reprimanded tone, not even her girlfriend's sulky expression was able to waver Suzuka's piercing gaze.

Ignoring Hayate's words of apology, Suzuka shifted her gaze to her friend. "Nanoha-chan, you don't need to feel sorry for her. Even if you didn't wake her up she would still be in trouble anyway since Professor Vita knew she was sleeping."

Suzuka angrily tilted her girlfriend's chin towards her to closely inspect her face. "Just look at you. Did you look at yourself in mirror? Your eyes are bloodshot!" Suzuka frowned and her expression turn from angry to worry as she brush Hayate's loose hair behind her ear. "Did you skip sleeping last night and watch a stupid horror movie again? You know that you can't sleep after watching it"

Hayate open her mouth to explain but Nanoha beat her to it.

"Suzuka, it's not Hayate's fault. Hayate and I talked last night and I made an unreasonable request to her. She said she would think about it but I guess it kept her up all night" Nanoha admitted timidly.

"Unreasonable request?" Suzuka tilted her head.

Nanoha was about to explain but Hayate suddenly leaned closer and rested her arm on her shoulder. "I think we should start the story from the beginning, Nanoha. Since classes is finally over, we should all go somewhere downtown because honestly…" Hayate yawned and tiredly rub her eyes. "I want to eat something sweet to keep me awake"

Suzuka smiled, an idea struck her. "I got a better idea"

(・ω・)

Moments later, the trio stood in front of the school entrance and waited for Suzuka's car to arrive. Fortunately, they didn't need to wait long and a sleek black car soon stop in front of them. Signum stepped out from the driver's seat. A beautiful woman with long red hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a butler tuxedo approach the trio and quickly bowed politely and carry Suzuka's bag when Suzuka greeted her.

"Heya, Signum!" Hayate grinned.

"Hello, Hayate-san and Nanoha-san. It's been a while" Signum's lips turned up into a small smile.

"Ah, yeah. We were a bit busy with school stuff and we don't like to always get a free ride home… at least that's what Nanoha said when she dragged me away before you showed up to each time you fetch Suzuka" Hayate chuckled as she pointed her thumb to a flustered Nanoha.

"Hayate!" Nanoha hissed as she harshly elbowed Hayate's side making the said girl yelp in pain.

"Aw, you know that I don't mind taking you guys home and here I thought you guys are hanging out without me" Suzuka pouted and pretended to wipe an invisible tears just to get a reaction from Nanoha.

Nanoha slapped her forehead in frustration when she saw the glee in Suzuka's eyes. "Okay, let's go home together from time to time" Nanoha glared at an amuse Hayate. "It means we can't have Suzuka to _always_ take us home since she lives at the opposite direction of our houses"

Suzuka giggled when Hayate click her tongue causing Nanoha to stretch her cheeks in annoyance before she turned back to Signum. "Signum, sorry for giving you a short notice for my request earlier but is everything already in order?"

"Certainly, my lady. I already informed the maids. Everyone is already waiting for you and your friends' arrival" Suzuka smiled in satisfaction before she pushed the still bickering Nanoha and Hayate towards the car. Signum chuckled and open the back seat door for them.

(= o = )

After a 15 minutes' drive, the car finally arrived at Suzuka's estate. As they pass through the automatic metal gate, Nanoha and Hayate can't help but gape at the sight before them. Even though it was not the first time they went to Suzuka's house, it always feel the first time every time they come here when they saw Suzuka's huge mansion and reminded them on how rich she actually was. For Nanoha, she was just purely amaze at her friend's huge properties but for Hayate, it would seem that going to her girlfriend's place was a time to doubted their relationship.

"Suzuka, I don't know what you see in me but please tell me, do you really love me?" Hayate asked, a hint of desperation lace her voice as she tightly hold Suzuka's hand.

"Of course I do" Suzuka answered nonchalantly, blatantly ignoring that her own girlfriend looked like she was about to pass out from nervousness.

Nanoha quietly watch in awe at how Suzuka seem to calmly handle the situation. She figured that this happened enough that she gotten used to it.

"Then you'll not going to abandon me if your parents are there with bunch of SP waiting to put bullet holes all over my body because you accepted my confession?!"

"Hayate-chan, relax. They are on business trip and the SP is just there to guard us"

Nanoha watch as her friend turn pale and shook in fear even though Suzuka was reassuring her. At that point, Nanoha was glad that she was not Suzuka's lover. The stress was just overwhelming.

"Hayate-san, as long as you don't do any illicit act towards our young lady then there is nothing to fear" Signum added and let out a small chuckle as gave Hayate a brief glance through the rear view mirror.

Nanoha smiled sheepishly and sympathetically pat her friend on the back when she looked like her soul is already escaping her body.

Soon enough, the car finally stopped in front of the mansion. The trio step out the car and Signum lead the way. When the three girls entered the main hall, maids that lined up at each side greeted them before taking Nanoha and Hayate's bags from them.

From there, Suzuka dismiss Signum and lead her friends toward their rose garden. The girls passed through a set of flower aches and on the other side a circular table and three chairs are place there. Suzuka was the first to take a seat and motion her friends to do the same. The two maids were already putting plate after plate of sweets on the table when Nanoha took a seat next to her drooling friend.

"Suzuka-chan, I think this is too much. You don't need to prepare something like this each time we visit" Nanoha said as she nervously glanced at guards roaming around them. She just can't get used to it.

Suzuka motion the guards to leave them before she looked back to her friend. "Geez, are you still saying that Nanoha-chan?" Suzuka childishly puff out her cheek. "You are my friend. At least let me spoil you while you are in my house. Besides, isn't it nice to talk and eat while we are surrounded by flowers?"

"She is right, Nanoha. You need to relax" Hayate nodded as she stuffed her face with green tea cupcakes.

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "I don't want to hear that from someone who was ready to pass out from panic earlier"

"Oh that? I'm fine now. Suzuka's parents are not here so I could finally relax"

Nanoha raised an eyebrow. She finally had a chance to voice out her concern. "I notice this earlier but why are you scared of Suzuka's parents? They are very nice people"

"That's the thing. Her parents are very nice people that I'm afraid to make a single mistake in my relationship with their daughter" Hayate shuddered at the thought. "People like that tend to be really scary when they get angry"

Suzuka worriedly reach out to hold Hayate's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Sweetie, your head is running wild again. My parents like you"

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but think that way sometimes" Hayate smiled and squeeze Suzuka's hand in return. "Anyway, we didn't come here to talk about me" Hayate glance at her friend and silently urge her to talk.

Nanoha nervously scratched her cheek when all eyes focus on her. "Right. Well, you see..."

(*v * )

Suzuka took a sip on her jasmine tea before she gently put it back on the saucer. "So, let me get this straight. When you and Fate-san are still on getting to know each other stage, you sent her a picture of THIS?" Suzuka point her hand at Hayate in exasperation.

Hayate flinched, eyeing the serious face of her girlfriend wearily but the said girl didn't even glance at her. "I-I know right? That's a crazy thing to do" Hayate laughed awkwardly but nobody reacted or even acknowledge her comment.

Nanoha fidgeted uncomfortably on her seat. She never felt so scared to meet Suzuka's piercing gaze as she did now. "I didn't mean to lie to her. Heck, I don't even know why I did that. I just don't know if I could trust a faceless person I met online. I was scared to give her even a little personal information back then and before I realize it, I already send a picture of THIS person"

Hayate angrily munch on a piece of Canele as she suspiciously shifted her gaze back and forth between the two girls in front of her. It might be just her imagination and the two girls engross in their serious conversation probably didn't mean it but the constant use of THIS to refer to her was getting on her nerves.

Suzuka pinch the bridge of her nose as she listened to her friend's reason. "Nanoha-chan, you have been talking to her for months now, are you saying she never found out? And more importantly, you never tried to tell her the truth?!"

Nanoha buried her face into her hands as she finally realized the weight of her foolish action before. "We only send messages or mails to each other and sometimes she would call me or ask to do some voice call so she never found out the truth. I did try to tell her several times but every time I was about to tell her, I would cave in to my coward self because I don't know what I would do if she got angry at me for lying to her"

"And now she is coming here to see you and you want THIS to pretend to be you?!"

"Well, excuse me for looking like THIS!" Hayate hissed. Finally snapping at the way the two talk as if she was not there.

Suzuka sighed exaggeratedly as she push a plate full of Madeleine closer to her girlfriend. "Sweetie, please! Have some Madeleine"

"As if this will calm me down!" Hayate glared at Suzuka as she immediately munch on it.

The Suzuka and Nanoha exchange knowing look before they burst out in a fit of laughter at Hayate's reaction. The trio could never handle a very serious conversation and would always find a chance to lighten the tense atmosphere.

After the laughter died down, Nanoha let out a huge sigh as she run her hand through her hair. "Believe me when I say that I want to tell Fate-chan the truth but since she didn't know what I actually look like, I want to ask Hayate to pretend to be me for a little bit until I could tell her everything"

"Nanoha-chan, you are my best friend and as your friend I want you to understand that this is wrong. Fate-san want to go all the way here just to see **you**. I'm sure you don't honestly want to see Fate-san give her attention to Hayate-chan when it's supposed to be yours, right? If you really love her then I don't think it's a good idea to lie to her once again"

Nanoha hung her head in shame. "Your right, I'm sorry. I should stop running away and face my own problems"

Suzuka clasped her hands together in glee as she nodded her head. "I'm glad you finally understand. Now that's out of the way, we should start planning for this coming Friday"

"WHAT?" Nanoha and Hayate shouted in unison.

"What happen to the 'I want you to understand that this is wrong' talk? I thought you didn't agree with my idea" Nanoha asked, baffled on how the conversation turned out.

"I didn't. But I also don't want my friend to have the worst first meeting and start the conversation by convincing her online crush that she is actually the real Nanoha-chan. Because if it was me, I will doubt every words that someone I don't even recognize" Suzuka explained before she gave Hayate a sidelong glance. "Since Hayate is a part of this mess, I will let Hayate-chan come with you so that it will be easier for you to properly apologize and explain the situation to her that this girl is Hayate Yagami, you friend. Do you understand, Nanoha-chan?"

Nanoha rapidly nodded her head when Suzuka gave her a pointed look.

"Hey, don't I get to say anything on this? I thought we were supposed to go on a date this Friday?" Hayate pouted.

Suzuka eyebrow shot up and her eyes sparkled with delight. "Oh hush. We could have our date that night and you will stay over at my house"

Hayate smirked and playfully winked at the smiling girl. "Heh? Then I guess we can talk all night long"

"Excuse me, I'm still here you know?" Nanoha groaned.

Hayate stiffened a laughed at her friends flushed face. "What is it? You like to join our night escapade? -ow! Did you just step on my foot?!"

"Nope" Nanoha annoyingly emphasize the letter "p".

"Why you-"

"Hayate-chan"

Hayate frowned at Suzuka's reprimanding tone and decided to just she munched on the remaining Madeleines as she discreetly glare at her friend. "I'll tell Fate all your embarrassing childhood"

Nanoha gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

Hayate grinned. "Wanna bet?"

Nanoha slumped her face on the table and groaned. "What did I get myself into"

(* v * )

"Why are we here again?"

"Because we are supposed to meet Fate-chan here"

"Umm… Are you sure this is the right place?"

Nanoha shot her a warning glare and Hayate immediately raise her hand in mock surrender. "Whoa! Why are you angry? It's a harmless question"

"Then stop asking stupid question!" Nanoha huffed and look out the window once again. Trying to find any sign of the blonde girl.

"I'm just worried that she might be lost or something. It's been an hour now and she still didn't show up yet" Hayate leaned forward and spoke in hushed voice. "... Also, I can feel the glare from one of the employee here. The dude is probably itching to kick us out now since we still didn't order anything"

Nanoha frowned as she repeatedly tap her finger on the table before she let out a tired sigh. "Your right. I wish I could call her but my phone's battery is already empty"

Hayate click her tongue as she wagged her finger in front of Nanoha. "Shame on you, Nanoha. Everyone knows that you should not leave your house without charging your phone."

"Oh. Then, let me borrow your phone for a second" Nanoha impatiently held out her hand.

Hayate laughed nervously as she stared at Nanoha's expectant gaze. "Didn't I tell you? I left it at Suzuka's house when we went there"

Nanoha lowered her hand dejectedly."Ugh, what should I do then?"

Hayate sighed. "Well, I guess we could wait another hour. For now, I will order some food for the both of us while you stay here and look out for your late blonde, okay?"

"Alright. I want that cinnamon roll" Nanoha requested before Hayate move away from their table.

Nanoha stared at Hayate until she approached the counter before she turned back at the cafe entrance. Nanoha sat with rapt attention every time the bell chime but her expectant eyes would always deflate into a disappointed expression when the people that enter the shop was not the person she was waiting for. So when the door swung open once again, Nanoha was already expecting that it was some random person again but this time, she was glad to be wrong.

It was like watching a movie play in slow motion when a blonde girl step inside. With just one glance at her, Nanoha was sure that it was definitely the person that she only saw in pictures, Fate. But compare to all the picture of herself that the girl had shown, Nanoha realized that it failed to actually capture how stunning the girl truly was.

The girl was frantically darting her eyes around the area with her mouth slightly open to accommodate her ragged breathing. Nanoha could tell that she was obviously exhausted from running as she eyed the girl's appearance from head to toe. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks was slightly red and her clothes was disheveled that it made Nanoha's fingers twitch from wanting to fix her appearance but some part of her just want to stare at the girl because she found the way the girl looked around for someone like a lost puppy to be quite endearing. Nanoha chuckled to herself and wondered if the girl had run from the station that was five kilometers from here but all her musing immediately stopped when those burgundy eyes fell on her own. For some reason, those beautiful burgundy eyes seem to be fixated on her even though she was sure that there was no way that the girl would recognize her as the person she was looking for. As she returned the girl's steady gaze, she found herself drowning in those eyes that it made her feel like they were the only ones in this world.

At that moment, Nanoha let her eyes appreciate every detail of the girl's beauty and made sure to engrave it into her mind. "Oh man, she looked like a princess that popped out from a fairy tale" she sighed dreamily. _'A princess that couldn't hide her nobility even if she tried to dress herself as a commoner in order to blend with her people. If I was one of the commoners, I could definitely recognize that she is the princess right away. Her pale and unblemished skin would be the obvious hint because no worker that stayed under the sun for too long could possibly have that kind of skin. Then there is her hair that looks like it could put the finest silk to shame and I bet it will easily be fix with just hand combing it no matter how much the wind tried to ruin it. Oh! And her eye color are a rare shade so I guess it would be a trait that only the royal family would have. Those expressive eyes would surely light up every time she would show her beautiful smile then her slightly deep voice would soon follow-'_

"Um, you're a little too close"

Nanoha brow shot up in interest at the sound of her voice. _'Oh. Her voice actually sounded a little different in person- wait!'_

Nanoha blinked several times, for some reason, those burgundy eyes looked quite trouble. It took her another few seconds before her face turned bright red when she finally realized that she was standing directly in front of the uncomfortable blonde girl - just a few inches away from her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Nanoha let out a high pitch voice before she quickly jump back and deeply bowed her head in apology. She tightly closed her eyes in embarrassment as she internally cursed her treacherous feet for moving without her permission.

At that point, Nanoha expected Fate to just walk away or get angry at her for invading her personal space but what she didn't expect was for the girl to laugh softly. Nanoha couldn't help it, she slightly lifted her head to take a peek at the girl's expression as she let out those melodic sound and found herself smiling at the sight.

"You don't need to apologize. Staring is not a crime but..." Fate gave her a charming smile. "It would be better if you try to be more discreet about it"

Nanoha was too stunned to respond or more accurately, her mouth refuse to open and talk even though internally she was screaming for her body to cooperate.

"Um, I guess I'll be going now" The blonde girl said.

The moment when the blonde turned around and took a step away from her, Nanoha finally found the strength to reach out her hand and grab the girl's sleeve. Fate immediately stop and face her again as she slightly tilted her head curiously.

"What is it?" Fate asked softly as she met Nanoha's pleading gaze.

Nanoha shifted her gaze to the ground. This was it. She must tell Fate the truth now or at least let her know that she is the girl that she was looking for. She prepared for this moment and even rehearse what she should say last night but unfortunately, she can't remember it no matter how desperately she tried to recall.

' _So, what? I just need to be honest!'_ Nanoha shook her head and gritted her teeth as she steeled her nerves.

Nanoha confidently lifted her head to meet Fate's gaze once again but the girl was already looking at something else and her eyes was filled with an emotion that Nanoha could only describe as love.

"Nanoha"

Nanoha flinched as she heard Fate whispered her name. The way Fate lovingly utter her name under her breathe and seems to caress every syllable of it as if she was uttering something precious, should have made her really happy. It should have made her heart beat rapidly but all she felt was the painful thump of her heart as if something was trying to ripped it apart.

She watched haplessly as the blonde girl hurriedly walk by her as if she didn't matter anymore. She followed her every step as the girl's lips split into a huge beaming smile as she stood directly in front of a flustered Hayate. Her friend was looking at her - most likely asking for help. She wanted to approach the two in order to clear the misunderstanding but she was rooted in place once again when she heard what Fate said before she went and embrace her friend.

"I'm glad we finally met, Nanoha"

Her words seem to echo in Nanoha's mind as hot tears stung her eyes.

"So this is what Suzuka was trying to tell me. It really was a stupid idea" Nanoha mumbled.

She was confident that she could wouldn't mind if Hayate pretend to be her for a while in front of Fate and at the same time she wouldn't mind if Fate would put all of her attention on her. After all, that was the original plan so it can't be that bad, right? - She was so wrong. Trying to lie once again to the person she love didn't help at all and she was a fool for believing it will help at all. A lie was just that - a lie. It could never mend another lie and she learn it the hard way. She had no idea that seeing Fate direct all of her affection that was supposed to be hers to someone else hurts a lot. She didn't want to be here anymore. She want to run and forget everything that she saw.

Nanoha slowly back away as she swiftly wipe away the tears that flow onto her cheeks and the last thing she saw before she sprinted out of the shop, was Fate's confused expression when she vaguely hear her friend shouted her name.

(*(I)*)

"Nanoha!"

Hayate shouted once again as rush out of the shop. She snapped her head from left to right and she finally spotted the brunette girl run down the street. Hayate run after her but before she went too far, someone block her way.

"Please step aside! I need to go after my frie - Signum?"

Signum smiled and quickly apologize for getting in her way before she proceeded to strode towards the black car near them - Hayate recognized it as Suzuka's car. Signum open the door and Suzuka gracefully stepped out of the car and approached her surprised girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" Hayate gaped in exasperation.

"Well, I was worried and it looks like my fears really did came true" Suzuka grimly answered as she gaze towards the path their friend run off to.

Hayate grimly nodded before Fate suddenly appear next to her. She looked quite confuse and silently wait for answers as she glanced back and forth at the two girls that stood before her.

Suzuka took a deep breath before she stared at Fate. "Hello, Fate-san. My name is Suzuka and I'm Nanoha's friend. I'm sorry to sprung this to you but we really need to talk about Nanoha-chan"

Hayate hurriedly grab her girlfriend's shoulder when she realized what this _"talk"_ actually meant. "Suzuka! We talk about this. I thought we shouldn't interfere" Hayate said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but with how things are turning out right now, I don't think she could handle it on her own besides..." Suzuka smiled mysteriously at her frowning girlfriend. "I think it's time for friends to stick their nose where it doesn't belong"

* * *

As promise here is another chapter. Merry christmas everyone!

MitsukiNyan ( ・ω・)/


	3. Tell me your real feelings

**~xX*Xx~**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Tell me your real feelings"**

 **~Xx*xX~**

"Oh, I miss read the time…"

Nanoha tried to control her ragged breath as she stood directly below the huge clock in the middle of a busy shopping district. Earlier today, she rushed out of the house thinking that she was running late only to found out that she arrived at the meeting place an hour earlier than the promise time.

She sighed as she slumps down on the nearest bench and fix her messy hair. After a minute of mindlessly watching the crowd that pass her by, she can't help but let out a yawn and rubbed her tired and slightly swollen eyes. Her body felt heavy and tired because of lack of sleep last night.

Nanoha leaned back on the bench and stared up at the clear sky as she let her mind drift back to yesterday. After she just ran out of the shop, she was sure that Hayate had told Fate everything. Fate was most probably confused and would definitely demand answers since she was sure that Hayate went after her and had yelled out _her_ name.

She had cried her eyes out yesterday as soon as she slump down next to her bed. She figured that the Fate probably don't want to talk to her anymore after lying to her like that. She was sure that Fate hate her for it and probably wanted to cut all connection with her but during the time that she was wallowing in her sorrows she didn't expect to receive a call from Fate and if that wasn't confusing enough, she seems to refer to her as _Hayate._

"… _Hello?" Nanoha hesitantly answered an unknown local number._

 _Nanoha heard the person on the other line sighed and took a moment before they answered. "Hey, this is Fate. Is this… Hayate?"_

" _Eh?" Nanoha's jaw practically fell and her heart beat erratically as she heard a familiar voice._

" _Ha-… Nanoha, gave me your number. I bought a sim card so that it would be less expensive to call in your country…_ _umm,_ _Are you still there?"_

" _O-oh, I see" Nanoha hesitantly replied after a few seconds of silence. She can't believe that Fate actually gave her a call but most of all, she can't get over the fact that Fate had called her Hayate._ _Nanoha furrowed her eyebrows._ _"W-why did you call?"_

 _Nanoha heard another sigh and she can't help but felt worried. "Ha…N-nanoha talked about you and well, you where the girl that I talk to in the café right? Why…" there was another paused and Nanoha found herself holding her breath as she waited for Fate to continue. "Why did you run away?" Fate finished in a barely audible voice._

 _Nanoha's stomach clenched painfully. That was a difficult question to answer and it made it harder that she could not see Fate's expression. The way she asked that question sounded like she already know the truth but then why was she referring to her as Hayate? There was no point in treating her as if she was_ _ **Nanoha**_ _'s friend. Unless, she was trying to get even and was pretending that she didn't know._

 _Nanoha gripped her phone tighter against her ear. 'No, Fate-chan is not like that' she convinced herself as she shook her head. She took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart and was about to reply but Fate unknowingly interjected. "Sorry, you must have your own reasons. Just forget I asked." Nanoha heard Fate chuckled nervously._

 _Reason._

 _She didn't realize until now that one word could pierce her heart like a sharp knife. Tears started to build up in her eyes again and she use her free hand to stifled the sob that she can't stop from escaping her lips._

" _Um, I know it's rude since we haven't been introduced to each other yet but will you do me a favor?"_

" _O-of course" Nanoha slightly winced at how raspy her voice sounded. She could only hope that Fate didn't recognize the change in voice._

" _Are you free tomorrow? I want to buy a gift for… Nanoha and since you're her friend maybe you know a good place to pick the right gift?"_

 _It took her awhile but she finally realized that Fate seem to hesitate in uttering her name. Nanoha could tell she was forcing herself to say it as if she_ _would rather not say_ _it. 'She might as well be' She thought bitterly. "Is the shopping district okay? There are lots of good items there"_

" _Sure, let's meet there"_

" _Okay… what time should we meet?" Despite everything, Nanoha couldn't hide the eagerness in her voice at the prospect of seeing Fate again._

 _Nanoha heard Fate chuckled. The sound tugged a small smile on her face. "How about tomorrow at ten?"_

" _Okay"_

" _Alright, I'll try not to get lost this time. Bye"_

 _Nanoha tried to reply but the girl already cut the line and she could only hear the dial tone._

Nanoha groaned at how messy the situation seems to be and once again question herself on why she was here waiting for Fate and possibly creating another lie by pretending to be someone else?

A familiar sting filled her eyes and she stubbornly wipe the tears away before it completely blurred her vision. She don't want to cry again. Not now when she was going to face the girl once more.

Nanoha lean back at the wooden bench as she let out a heavy sigh and cover her eyes with her right arm. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Nanoha? Are you a masochist? You could have turned down Fate's invitation, you know?" Nanoha mumbled to herself as a frown grace her beautiful face. "I mean she was calling you Hayate! Ugh, meeting her was a mistake! This can't possibly turn out great!" Nanoha repeatedly slap both side of her cheeks. "Geez! It's all because I want to see her again" Nanoha groaned in embarrassment and buried her head into her hands as she uttered the word 'stupid' to herself again and again.

"What are you doing?"

Nanoha snapped her head up when she heard a familiar amuse voice. Surprise slate blue eyes met amused burgundy eyes as the blonde haired girl stood before her.

Nanoha quickly scrambled onto her feet, forcing Fate to take a few step back. Embarrass that Fate caught her talking to herself, Nanoha hurriedly tried her best to smooth out her clothes before she gave Fate a sheepish smile. "H-hello"

Fate awkwardly return the smile and rub the back of her neck. "Hey. Sorry, looks like I was late again. I'm still confuse on how to get to places"

Nanoha laughed and wave her hand dismissively to ease Fate's worries when the girl's face showed a guilty expression. "It's alright, you're actually on time. I just got here myself" Nanoha motion to the huge time near them. It took her a few more seconds before she realize that their current conversation sounded like what you would say when you wait for your date. She felt her face heat up at the idea and it would seem Fate share her embarrassment when the blonde girl averted her gaze, a light tint of red was visible on her cheeks.

The two fell into an awkward silence. Fate soon gaze back at slate blue eyes and held her gaze. Nanoha gulped as those intense burgundy eyes stared at her like a predator waiting to pounce on her prey. It was like those eyes had paralyzing effect and she found herself unable to move as those eyes openly scan her whole body. Nanoha felt a shiver run down her spine as she followed those eyes down and back up and her heart thump loudly when Fate seems to stop her appraisal on her lips. Nanoha unconsciously lick her bottom lip at the unexpected attention on it and what happened next made her heart stuttered dangerously at the way Fate eyes lit up with interest and desire.

Fate soon gaze back at her eyes and smirked at her. "You look quite beautiful today"

"Um, thank you?" Nanoha tilted her head to the side in bewilderment at the way Fate just casually praise her appearance.

Fate laughed out loud and Nanoha felt her cheeks heat up once again. "You're so cute" Fate grinned once her laughing fit finally subsided.

"Geez, the first time you see me and you're already teasing me" Nanoha playfully rolled her eyes. She expected the blonde girl to laugh or tease her back but she didn't expect for that stunning smile to vanish and her expression turn serious in an instant. Nanoha's stomach clenched uncomfortably at the sight.

"Right. I forgot" Fate answered plainly, her eyes were void of any emotions.

"Um, well I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Ha-"

"It's fine!" Fate angrily snapped at her.

Nanoha flinch and was speechless when the eyes of the person important to her was glaring at her as if she just said an offensive thing. Nanoha gulped, _'Does_ _this_ _mean that she_ _really_ _knows?'_

Fate quickly shook her head and run her hand through her hair. "Please. Let's just go"

Nanoha slowly nodded her head, afraid that uttering any word would just make the atmosphere around them heavier than it already was.

Fate didn't meet her gaze and silently strode towards the shops and all Nanoha could do was guiltily stare at Fate's back before she follow her. _'I'm sure now. She definitely knows'_ Nanoha briefly glance at Fate's sad expression before she turned her gaze back to the path ahead. _'I guess she is giving me a chance to explain?'_ Nanoha frowned and clenched her fist for the way she unintentionally hurt her feelings earlier. _'I'll definitely set things right_ _this time_ _'_

( =ω=)7( =ω=)7( =ω=)7

As the two enter shop after shop, Nanoha had persistently tried her best to remove the heavy atmosphere surrounding them and her effort soon paid off when Fate's mood gradually improve and reach a point where Nanoha could finally make the girl smile and laugh at her blatant jokes. This made Nanoha grew more confident to strike up a random conversation with the blonde girl and when they entered a shop that have a huge range of plush animals they were already exchanging banters like they were long-time friends.

"Fate-chan, look at this teddy bear" Nanoha squealed and pick up a brown teddy bear with a 'hug me' written on its red shirt. "Isn't it cute?"

Fate briefly look at the brown bear before gazing back at Nanoha's sparkling eyes and charming smile. "Yeah, cute" Fate beamed at her.

Nanoha's cheek immediately turned red before she squinted her eyes at her. "You are talking about this bear, right?"

Fate playfully tap her chin and pretended to consider her question. "Hm, I wonder"

Nanoha pouted before focusing her attention on the plush animal and stroke its fur. Fate silently watch her for a few seconds before she stood beside her and slightly bend down to look closer at Nanoha's slate blue eyes. "Do you like this bear?"

"Oh, it just reminded me of Fa-" Nanoha paused and glance at Fate's curious burgundy eyes before she cleared her throat and continue. "Faye… my teddy bear"

"You name your teddy bear?" Fate innocently asked.

Nanoha shyly avert her gaze before she hesitantly nodded her head.

Silence.

Nanoha's eyes twitch when Fate suddenly laugh at her.

"What so funny?" Nanoha huffed indignantly, totally offended by Fate's reaction.

"Nothing" Fate replied in between laughter as she wipe away the tears on her eyes from laughing too much. "I just imagine you talking to your bear and I have to say, I would do anything to see it. I bet it would be an adorable sight"

"Geez, this is why I didn't tell you that I gave a name to your gift" Nanoha mumbled and gave Fate a sidelong glare as she press the back of the teddy bear against her lips to muffled her voice.

"But it must be a precious gift if you gave it a name" Fate stated as she intently gaze at Nanoha's eyes. Fate slowly pull the bear down from Nanoha's face before she leaned closer until her head was right next to Nanoha's right ear. The close proximity made Nanoha unconsciously gasped and Fate couldn't help but grinned at Nanoha's reaction. "I'm sure that the person you name it after will be overjoyed if they knew about it"

Fate quickly stood straight and took a step back. Once Nanoha could take a better look at the blonde girl again, her breath caught in her throat and her heart beat rapidly at the way Fate softly gaze at her with an adorable smile tugging at her lips.

"Maybe you could introduce me to _Faye_ next time" Fate winked at her.

Nanoha snapped out of her daze and her whole face turned bright red when her brain finally understood what Fate had just said to her. _'The nerve of this girl. Why must I get tease for giving her name to her gift?'_

Embarrassed, Nanoha stomp her way out of the shop and called out at the blonde girl over her shoulder. When the girl didn't follow her. Nanoha groaned and just wanted the floor to swallow her whole when she saw that Fate was staring at her with a teasing smile still plastered on her face. "Let's go to the next one, _Fate-chan_ "

Once again, the two leisurely stroll around the shopping district but this time, instead of randomly entering every shop they pass by like they did earlier, the two settled on browsing the items that a shop was selling from its windows first in order to save time.

As time goes on, it was so easy to forget the reason why they visited the area and as Nanoha steal a glance at the person walking closely beside her, she knew that the smiling blonde girl felt the same way. It almost felt like they were truly out on a date. Almost was the key word here because Nanoha was hoping to initiate a physical contact and Fate, who was still seriously looking for a proper gift, was unaware that the girl that was supposed to be showing her around was distracted on coming up with ideas on how she could casually hold her hand.

"How about that shop?"

Nanoha snapped out of her stupor. She quickly look up at her companion and smiled sheepishly when Fate stared expectantly at her. "Um, what did you say?"

Fate's eyebrow shot up in surprise before her eyes glint with amusement as she shook her head in mock disappointment. "Miss tour guide, you know better than to day dream when showing someone around. It would be your responsibility if the person you're guiding end up separated from you and get lost, you know?"

Nanoha frowned at Fate's – now familiar – teasing voice. "Well, if the person I'm trying to guide have a sense of direction then I don't think she need to be worried about getting lost _again,_ right _?_ " Nanoha retorted back and her lips tugged into a victory smile when Fate gaped at her.

"That was a one-time thing" Fate huffed and crossed her arms together.

Nanoha giggled and held out her left hand at the blonde girl who confusedly glance at her outstretch hand then back to her slate blue eyes. "If you're still worried about getting lost in this crowd then just remember that my hand is always available for you to hold" Nanoha smirked. "Kiddin-"

Fate grinned and swiftly held Nanoha's hand, much to the brunette haired girl's surprise. "For me? You are so kind" Fate dramatically touch her heart with her free hand while she unconsciously rub her thumb over Nanoha's hand.

Nanoha felt her palm started to sweat in nervousness but she was internally squealing in joy. _'I can't believe it work!'_

"Well then, Please guide us to that shop miss tour guide" Fate said as she point out a shop a few step away from them.

"As you wish my lady" Nanoha said before she politely bowed her head.

The two burst out into a fit of laughter as they made their way into the shop, hand in hand.

( =ω=)7( =ω=)7( =ω=)7

Fate open the door and waited for Nanoha to step inside before she let the door close behind them. Nanoha look left and right in awe at the different variety of jewelry inside of various glass displays. The two then proceed to scan and admire each pieces.

Fate carefully examine each jewelry that caught her attention. She was determined to find her perfect gift here and after some time, Fate was finally down to three necklace to choose from. The sales lady patiently waited for the blonde girl to choose one but the said girl was still staring intently at each jewel, internally struggling to pick out the best.

A few more minutes and the sales lady figured that the blonde girl would take forever to decide if she didn't think of an idea to help her made up her mind. It was then that the sales lady notice the blonde haired girl's companion, staring at a jewel that arrived just recently. An idea immediately struck her and she cleared her throat to get the blonde haired girl's attention. "Excuse me miss. This might sound rude but you seem to be struggling. So, would it be okay if I make a suggestion?"

Fate hesitantly nod her head, at this point she would accept any help presented to her. Her head was already aching from thinking too much. "Sure"

The sales lady smiled. "Miss, if you can't figure out which one to pick it always help to closely watch your girlfriend and I'm sure you will be able to pick the best one for her"

Fate blushed at the sales lady wrong impression of their relationship but she didn't bother to correct her. She glance at Nanoha before she turn back to the sales lady. "Your right. Thank you"

The sales lady's smile widened. "I'm glad I could help"

Fate slowly approach the brunette haired girl and stealthily stood slightly behind her as she look over the girl's shoulder. Nanoha was intently staring at a simple heart shape necklace and Fate could tell from her wistful sighs that she liked this one.

"That one looks pretty"

Nanoha jump in surprise at the sound of Fate's voice. She clutch her rapidly beating heart as she turned around to face the blonde haired girl. "Don't sneak up at me like that!" Nanoha scolded through greeted teeth, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

Fate just shrugged and move closer to the item that Nanoha was staring at before she glance back at Nanoha "Do you like this one?"

"Yeah but it's expensive so I can't buy it" Nanoha smiled wryly.

Fate open her mouth to say something but Nanoha quickly held up her hand to stop it. "Its way past 1 p.m. we should go and eat something" Nanoha smiled and tugged on Fate's wrist. "I know a nice place we could eat near here. Come on!"

"Are you trying to distract me?" Fate raise an eyebrow suspiciously and purposely stood her ground when Nanoha try to pull her towards the door.

"No!" Nanoha gaped at the accusation. "I'm actually-"

As Nanoha tried to explain, her stomach chose that moment to let out a loud growling sound. Her face quickly turned red and some of the customers and employees tried to stifle their laughter. Nanoha glance at her stomach in horror and embarrassment before she slowly look up only to see the blonde girl slightly hunch over with her hand covering her mouth and her shoulder slightly shaking as she struggle to stop herself from laughing out loud.

"Hey" Fate started and she waited for Nanoha to timidly meet her gaze before she apologetically held up her hands together. "Could you wait outside for a few minutes? I promise that once I'm done here we will eat anywhere you want"

"Anywhere?" Nanoha asked skeptically, a tone of voice that made Fate shudder at how adorable she said it. Fate cleared her throat in order to settle down the blush on her face before she nodded her head.

"Then I'll wait for you outside" Nanoha said before she made a beeline for the door. She can't stand staying inside any longer after embarrassing herself like that.

Fate eyes followed Nanoha's figure until she disappear behind the door. She sighed in relief before she turned around and approach the smiling clerk behind the counter while she eyed the item that Nanoha was staring at before, a huge smile was playing on her lips. "I would like to get this…"

( =ω=)7( =ω=)7( =ω=)7

"Thank you"

Nanoha smiled as she took the two order of crepe from the vendor and hurriedly went to their table that was place in front of the small stand. Hearing a presence near her, Fate stop staring at the distant sky and look up at the smiling brunette haired girl that stood right beside her. "Here you go! One mango ice crepe" Fate smirk at Nanoha's happy tone before she took her crepe from her outstretch hand. "Thank you"

Nanoha quickly sat opposite from Fate and happily eyed her own treat. "Aaaand this is mine strawberry banana ice crepe. Yum!" Nanoha took a small bite out of her crepe and its sweet taste immediately filled her mouth. Nanoha shivered and cupped her cheek in bliss.

Fate giggled at the sight. "Did it taste that good?" Fate asked as she took a tentative bite at her own. Fate eyebrow shot up, this was the first time that she tried this kind of dessert and she already expected it to taste good since Nanoha practically dragged her to eat one but she didn't expect that it would taste _this_ good. Fate inwardly smiled, she can't blame Nanoha for reacting the way she did when she eat this sweet treat.

"Yup. Want to try?" Seeing Fate's reaction Nanoha grinned teasingly and offered her own crepe but before she could tell the girl that she was just joking, she didn't expect for the girl to suddenly leaned forward and took a small bite off her crepe.

"Oh, You're right! It's good." Fate smiled fondly at a flustered Nanoha before she took her seat once again.

Nanoha was so embarrass at what had happen. Somehow, she couldn't meet the blonde girl's face so she settled for staring at the girl's lips where Fate had just took a bite off her crepe. "S-see? Good thing that we bought different flavors" Nanoha laugh awkwardly.

Fate giggled as she leaned her elbow on the table and rest her face on her open palm. "Yep. It's the perfect excuse to share each others crepe"

"W-what?!" Nanoha quickly lifted her head, her face was comically twisted in disbelief.

Fate smiled teasingly as she shot her a knowing glance. "I said, I can't believe that you still want to eat. We just had a meal minutes ago"

Nanoha pouted. "There is always a space for dessert for me so its fine!"

Fate chuckled at Nanoha's absurd answer. "Of course, you will say that"

Nanoha glared halfheartedly at Fate but the blonde haired girl continue to eat her crepe, purposely ignoring the brunette haired girl.

Nanoha soon drifted her gaze to the small paper bag on the table. She had notice the item as soon as Fate went out the shop and she wanted to know what Fate bought at that shop. She can't help it, she was curious. She tried to ask about it but for some reason her voice would not come out no matter how many time she tried to force herself to talk. It was at that moment that it hit her. Fate was not here today to spend time with her but she was here because she was expecting some sort of explanation from her.

Nanoha clenched her fist over her lap as she silently berated herself for enjoying this day way too much. "I mess up but how could I bring it up now?" Nanoha mumbled under her breath as she timidly steal a glance at Fate, watching her eat the last bite of her crepe. "It doesn't seem like a good time to confess"

'You're just making excuses' Nanoha groaned, her mind always have retort when she hesitate on something.

"Are you okay?"

Nanoha snapped her head up and met Fate's worried gaze. "I-I'm fine just thinking of something"

Nanoha fidgeted in her seat as Fate continue to silently stare at her. For a moment, there was a tense atmosphere between them then it immediately vanish when Fate slowly smiled at her. "I see. Are you ready to go?"

"Ah, I'm not-" Nanoha look at her hand and was surprise that all that was left from her crepe was its wrapper. Nanoha frowned, she didn't realized that she was mindlessly eating her crepe when she was busy dreading the conversation she need to initiate. 'Ugh, I wasn't able to savor its taste'

"I know it taste good but are you planning to eat the wrapper too?" Fate asked teasingly.

Nanoha cheek turned bright red as she frantically shifted her gaze between the wrapper and Fate's mischievous smile. Fate laughed out loud and Nanoha found herself staring and engraving that reaction to memory. She can't help but to swallow thickly when Fate stop laughing and gave her a playful gaze and a lopsided grin.

"You're funny, you know that?"

Nanoha puffed out her cheeks. "And you're still a meanie. I can't believe that your actually like this-"

Fate's eyes went wide at the familiar way Nanoha usually call her when she was being teased when they exchange messages to each other. Nanoha can't believe she thoughtlessly said it. It was so natural to say it at the moment but now she regret being too comfortable around the blonde haired girl. She waited nervously for Fate's reaction but the blonde girl just gave her a small smile before she stood from her chair and grab the small paper bag. "Let's go?"

"Yeah" Nanoha force a smile on her face as she too stood up. A sickening feeling filled her stomach. Even though Fate smiled at her like it was nothing, Nanoha was sure that it didn't reach her eyes. Eyes that clearly show hurt and sadness.

Xxxx

After what seems to be an endless walked the two was finally back at the spot that they promise to meet. Only this time, the sun was almost setting and the sky turned into a different shade of color. Once again, Nanoha look up at the clock earlier and can't help but mused at how the time seems to fly when you stop keeping track on it.

"I guess this is where we part ways" Fate said as she too glance at the time then back to Nanoha.

Nanoha looked at those intense burgundy eyes. Her mind was a mess on how she could make the blonde stay so she could finally apologize about everything. "Yeah"

The two fell silent and stared at each other for a long time as if waiting for something. Fate was the first to avert her gaze and uncomfortably shift her foot from left to right. "Is there... Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Nanoha was stunned. Fate had just gave her the perfect chance to initiate the conversation. Since Fate seems to already know the truth, Nanoha figured that she probably lost her patience of waiting for an explanation. "Fate-chan…. You see I umm… ugh" Nanoha bit her lower lips in frustration and found herself glaring at the ground between them. Her mind was racing with lots of things she wanted to say but in her hurry, everything she tried to say become a jumbled worlds.

Fate laugh awkwardly after a few more seconds of watching Nanoha make cute facial expression and hand gesture. "I guess that's a weird question huh?" Nanoha shook her head and tried to open her mouth again to respond but Fate cut her off. "Thank you for today. I really had fun"

"I wish I could say that we should hang out again but unfortunately, I have an early morning flight back home" That last part caught Nanoha's attention and her eyes widen as she stare at Fate's face in disbelief, trying to find any trace that was only a joke but the blonde girl's expression was unreadable as if the girl was purposely shutting her out.

"But I thought you will go back the day after tomorrow?" Nanoha asked carefully since Fate seem to radiate an unapproachable aura.

"Yes but I got a call from work this morning so I need to go back a day early. I already book a flight tomorrow morning" Fate admitted as she sighed tiredly, her lips form into a disappointed frown.

"I see" Nanoha bit her lips. Knowing that Fate was planning to leave early means that this is her last chance to explain herself in person. 'What am I doing standing here like an idiot?! I need to say something'

Fate sadly eyed Nanoha's clenched hand. She took a deep breath and her eyes glint with determination "I didn't want to do this but I guess I should try her suggestion…" Fate mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?"

Fate swallowed thickly as she stared at the tears that threatening to fall from Nanoha's eyes. "Yes. Do you… know the place that Nanoha wanted to show me?" Fate averted her gaze and hurriedly continue before Nanoha could answer. "She always talk about how wonderful that place is" Fate can't help but smile fondly at the thought of their conversation before her eyes focus once again at Nanoha's curious gaze. "I wanted to see it with her but since there won't be time for that anymore maybe you could take me the-"

"No!" Nanoha immediately respond, her voice sounded hoarse. "I can't take you there. Not like this…"

"Why not?"

Fate question was like a switch and just like that, all her emotion came rushing out and Nanoha found that it was suddenly easy to speak. "Because I lied to you… from the start" Nanoha desperately tried to look at Fate's face through blurry vision but the tears just won't stop flowing down her cheeks no matter how much she tried to wipe it away. "I couldn't tell you the truth that **I am** Nanoha and now… I'm sorry Fate-chan" an uncontrollable sob rack through her body as she continue to harshly wipe at her sore eyes. "I'm so sorry that you came here for nothing. I'm sorry that the person you wanted to meet turn out to be a liar"

Nanoha continue to cry into her hands, trying her best to stifle all the sound that threaten to escape her lips. She knew that crying like this in front of Fate and in the middle of the street was just attracting attention on them but she just can't hold it back any longer. Once again, she feel like running but an unexpected warmth suddenly envelop her trembling body.

Nanoha can't help but gasped in surprise and her reaction only made Fate tighten her hold as she leaned on Nanoha's ears. "Shh don't cry. Let's go somewhere quiet, okay?" Fate whispered soothingly before she let Nanoha's body go and tugged her right hand away from her face.

Exhausted from her emotional outburst, Nanoha didn't protest as Fate slowly lead the way.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone! here is another chapter for you guys. This was supposed to be the last chapter but its kind of getting too long so I decided to divide it into 2 parts. so yeah next chapter would be the final chapter~~~ I hope everyone will read it until the end until then hope you enjoy this chapter and please review

See yah next time. Yousoro ( =ω=)7 (been drowning in idol hell SIF lately so yeah I blame it for the late update lol)

MitsukiNyan( ^・ω・^)


End file.
